Hamtaro the Brave
by StaraLaura
Summary: Hamtaro is the prince of Hamstead. He is supposed to marry Princess Bijou, but she is hamnapped by the evil wizard Sparkle. Hamtaro needs to rescue Bijou! He needs help from the ham-hams, but they have troubles of their own already...
1. Hamtaro

Hey, Hamtaro fans! This is your author who brought you HamHam High School! I hope you enjoy this new fanfic that I've created. Thanks, readers.

Hamtaro the Brave

Chapter 1: Hamtaro

"PRINCE HAMTARO!"

Hamtaro had just finished climbing through the window of his bedroom. He looked around his marble floor and his huge bed with golden covers. He searched quickly for a book and got on top of his bed and pretended to read. The royal inquisitor Maxwell came bursting in with two guards.

"Where have you been?" Maxwell demanded. Hamtaro shrugged and only said, "I was here reading."

Maxwell raised his eyebrow suspiciously and said, "Well, you weren't in the palace today. The knights said that you sneaked out again."

Hamtaro's heart dropped and knew that Maxwell knew he had snuck out. Maxwell tapped his paw on the wall as he was waiting for an answer.

Hamtaro gulped and answered, "Yes, it is true that I sneaked out, but I just wanted to see the world. It is really amazing, Maxwell."

Maxwell shook his head and beckoned the guards to get out.

"Your highness, you can just read about it in a book. You don't need to actually get outside to experience it. Plus, there is the kingdom to think about. The citizens wouldn't appreciate it if they had a question and you're all out and about," explained Maxwell. He then left the room and Hamtaro's heart felt a huge emptiness. He always wanted to explore the world and make new friends.

"Bon appetite, Prince Hamtaro!" sang a voice.

Hamtaro turned his head to see his best friend; Chef Oxnard opening the door to reveal grilled and smoked sunflower seeds on a silver tray. Hamtaro grinned and eagerly took the tray. He gobbled down the delicious sunflower seeds, which had different flavors such as cheddar cheese and barbecue. After he was finished, there were still some sunflower seeds. Hamtaro had purposely saved some for his chubby buddy, Oxnard. Hamtaro pushed the tray to him and Oxnard beamed.

"Thank you, Prince Hamtaro!" Oxnard quickly stuffed his cheeks the sunflower seeds. Hamtaro shook his head and assured, "Oxnard, call me Hamtaro. Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean that you call me Prince Hamtaro."

Oxnard nodded gratefully. A question popped into his head and said, "Hamtaro? What did you do today when you snuck out? I was being yelled a lot by Maxwell because I didn't cook the sunflower seeds right or something."

"I just wandered around town. I'm sorry that you were yelled out. Maxwell just like that sometimes," Hamtaro said.

Oxnard nodded and didn't say anything, but Hamtaro knew that expression.

"Are you still trying to find that perfect sunflower seed recipe?" Hamtaro asked. Oxnard shook his head and said, "I thought that I had it all along, but I guess I didn't."

Hamtaro gave an encouraging smile and assured, "You'll find it one day. Don't worry, Oxnard. You'll find it!"

Oxnard smiled with glee and said, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Everything was quiet then. Oxnard bid goodbye and Hamtaro felt that loneliness feeling again. Only Oxnard was nice and he was his only real friend. He didn't notice him not having that lonely feeling when Oxnard was near because he was having too much fun. Hamtaro could feel sleepiness upon him and tucked himself under the covers. He thought about today. Although he did sneak out, he could feel as if it was any other day at the palace. True, Hamtaro was the prince of the kingdom of Hamstead, but that didn't matter. All he was looking for was a little adventure with some danger. He was always on his toes and out of the palace when he could to practice sword fighting or to try to get better at shooting arrows. Always, Maxwell would have a fit with this, but Hamtaro ignored him. And finally, Hamtaro fell asleep to dream that he was slaying a dragon.

Hamtaro slept in and lazily got ready for the day where the citizens of Hamstead would ask questions and complain. Usually, they would complain about taxes or the justice in the kingdom. Hamtaro wanted to listen, but this was the rich talking. They could manage by themselves.

Hamtaro walked downstairs to his golden throne that had in silver _Prince Hamtaro_. One time, Hamtaro x-ed out the _Prince Hamtaro _part and written: _This is an ordinary Hamtaro. _ Maxwell was furious at this, but why would Hamtaro listen to him?

Maxwell greeted him and said, "Are you ready, Prince Hamtaro?"

Hamtaro nodded and the first person came in. She had very white fur and a beautiful white dress.

Maxwell bowed and said, "Ah, Lady Harmony. What question will you ask the prince?"

Hamtaro waited and Harmony said, "It isn't a question. It's an order. We need to stop the slavery, Prince Hamtaro! The poor girls next door are starving and the older one has to give up food for the little one."

Hamtaro jumped up and was actually happy for this, "Yes! Thank you, Harmony! We do need to stop the slavery! But… how?"

Harmony stiffened and said, "I don't know."

Maxwell pointed out, "That would hurt our economy, Prince Hamtaro. If we would free the slaves, we would have to give them most of our money, leading a catastrophic era of Hamstead."

Hamtaro looked confused at Maxwell and asked, "What's an economy?"

Maxwell was polite and replied, "It is our money values like taxes, stock, and savings."

Hamtaro slowly nodded, trying to process this and said, "I'm sorry, Harmony. We'll try to think of a solution."

Harmony's face fell and said, "Thanks, anyway. Just remember those poor girls."

Hamtaro replied, "Heke? What are their names?"

"Pashmina and Penelope. They should be noticeable by a pink scarf and a yellow cloak."

Hamtaro nodded and said, "I'll keep an eye out for them. Where is your home?"

"Just outside of Hamstead in the village of Hambridge. They are right across the street from me," Harmony directed.

Hamtaro nodded and whispered to Maxwell, "Why is it called Hambridge, Maxwell?"

Maxwell replied, "It is famous for its trade route and passages from the palace to the villages."

Hamtaro nodded and said, "Thank you. Harmony, I'll try to get your request soon."

Harmony bowed out and was heartbroken. "Howdy and Dexter will be devastated to hear this," she whispered.

The hamster that came was a hamster that had black circles around his eyes. His eyes were afraid and Hamtaro could see him limping to him. He looked exactly like a panda. He bowed and Hamtaro noticed that he had an apron full of different tools.

"Hello, Prince Hamtaro. I'm Panda. I was wondering if you could let down on all of the taxes. My shop is going out of business because of increase of taxes. I can't live like this and my employees Howdy and Dexter are wondering what is going happen. They don't like it," the hamster said. Hamtaro could fell grief and shame coming and replied, "Panda, I'm sorry. I'll try to lower the taxes. You're free to go."

Panda, disappointed, timidly walked out and the next hamster shoved him out of the way. Panda was pounded out of the way and he was knocked into the wall. The hamster paid no attention. He just walked up to Hamtaro and demanded, "Prince Hamtaro!"

Hamtaro shook at this hamster's appearance. His eyes were coal black as was his entire outfit. Even the polite Maxwell gasped before him.

"Prince Hamtaro! I heard that Harmony was saying that you would free all slaves in the kingdom! What is the meaning of this?!" yelled the hamster. Hamtaro glanced at Maxwell for help. Maxwell cleared his voice and said, "Sir, what is your name?"

The hamster cackled and said, "You don't recognize me? Out of all people? I thought that you royal people would know."

Hamtaro and Maxwell still shook their heads and the hamster yelled, "My name is Spat! C'mon, I'm the head of the village of Hambridge!"

Hamtaro stood up from his throne and yelled back, "Well, you could have just introduced yourself instead of going crazy on us like that!"

Spat looked as if he was about to punch Hamtaro and then said, "Well, on to business. I heard that you were about to free all of the slaves! Why?!"  
Hamtaro took a step forward and was getting impatient. "Because if you were a slave, would you like to be ordered around? That's why I don't have any. Harmony wants to help the slave girls Pashmina and Penelope! Do you have any business in that?"

Spat took a step forward and was just inches from Hamtaro. "Yes, I do have business in that! I _own _those two slave girls. You can't do that! They are my slaves and you can't do anything about that!"

Hamtaro wanted to take a step forward, but Spat pushed him into his throne. Spat hissed, "It looks like his highness has no idea of what is coming. I suggest he gets help from a smarter person."

And with that, Spat left. Maxwell was in shock and Hamtaro was still on his throne. Maxwell looked at Hamtaro and Hamtaro said, "What did he mean 'get help from a smarter person'?"

Maxwell shook his head and said, "He meant that someone else should run the kingdom. Of course we can't do that, but there is a certain way.. well, without you disappearing forever."

"Heke? What way is that?" Hamtaro asked.

Maxwell gulped and his heart froze. Sure, Hamtaro was always getting himself into trouble, but he liked Hamtaro. He was really nice and it hurt him to tell the rules.

"Well, if citizens aren't happy with what the heir to the throne is doing, that heir can marry to get more help and to straighten things out," Maxwell explained. It was his matter-of-factly voice. It was more stained.

"I still don't get what you mean, Maxwell," Hamtaro said.

"It means that you have to get married, Prince Hamtaro." Maxwell bit his lip and left the room. Hamtaro stood there frozen and even after Maxwell left. "Who do I have to marry?" Hamtaro groaned.

That dinner, Maxwell spoke up.

"Prince Hamtaro, I have found the perfect bride for you. Her name is Princess Bijou. She lives in France, but would like to become queen of Hamstead," Maxwell announced.

Hamtaro looked away and didn't want to marry, but said, "When is the wedding?"

Oxnard said, "Next week at sunset."

Hamtaro fell back into his chair and went upstairs. He didn't fell like sneaking out anymore.


	2. Hambridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 2:

Hambridge

"PASHMINA! PENELOPE!"

Pashmina quietly groaned as Penelope was sound asleep on her bed. Actually their beds were made of hay, but now wasn't the time.

Spat came stomping in to see Pashmina on the floor still cleaning the hardwood. Pashmina was white in the face and gulped. She knew what was coming. But instead, Spat smiled.

"You know why I wasn't here today?" Spat asked through clenched teeth. Pashmina said weakly, "Because you wanted to see the prince?"

Spat stomped the floor, overthrowing the water bucket that Pashmina had.

"NO! I WAS THERE BECAUSE OF WHAT HARMONY SAID!!!"

The ground trembled and Penelope woke with a start.

"Ookwee?" she asked quietly. Pashmina mouthed her to go back to bed. Penelope reluctantly disappeared under the covers that Pashmina made for her. Pashmina turned back to an angry Spat.

"Well, Harmony said that all slaves should be free," Spat continued. Pashmina was quiet.

"And do you know what the prince said?" Spat was trembling with anger. Pashmina was still quiet.

"He said that he would do it soon," Spat said quietly. Pashmina's heart flew and somehow Spat saw it in her face.

"What do you say to that?" Spat asked quietly. Pashmina was still quiet.

"I SAID WHAT DO YOU SAY?" Spat advanced on her and slapped Pashmina smack in the face. Penelope must have saw this and was whimpering under her covers. Pashmina was thrown on the floor and wanted to cry so badly. She prayed every night that someone would save her and Penelope, but no one came. Pashmina could feel the tears coming, but held them back. She didn't want to give the satisfaction to her terrible owner.

Spat grinned and leaned close. "If the prince does say that you can be free to go, what do you say?"

Pashmina this time answered. She choked out the words.

"I'm going to stay with you no matter what," she whimpered.

"And?" Spat directed.

"And Penelope will stay. And we will be happy," Pashmina whispered.

Spat stood back up in satisfaction. He looked around and complained, "This place is filthy. Clean it up. No breakfast for you tomorrow."

_You don't even give us breakfast,_ Pashmina thought. She had just finished cleaning for hours, but she was never rewarded. She did have of Penelope's chores because the girl was too little to do some of the chores such as get firewood for them. The bad thing was that Spat almost never left. He would watch them like a hawk and Pashmina and Penelope always felt trapped. The only thing that lifted their spirits was when they would find Howdy and Dexter across the street, giving them presents, despite their bills and loans. Pashmina felt too young for love, though the two hamsters loved her dearly. She felt guilty, but it would impossible anyway. Pashmina sighed and tucked Penelope into bed to start her chores all over again.

The next day, Pashmina and Penelope were out to get water from the well. They saw Howdy and Dexter running over to them.

"Ah! The lovely Pashmina! Can't you give me a smile? A smile as bright and warm as the-OW, HOWDY!" Dexter yelled and fell over as Howdy tripped him.

"The girl doesn't want to hear any of your blabber, Dexter," Howdy smirked. He turned to Pashmina and said in his usual southern accent, "Hey, gorgeous. We have some sunflower seeds for ya and Penelope."

Penelope jumped up and down and eagerly grabbed the bag that Howdy had. Pashmina smiled and Dexter and Howdy laughed.

"What do you say, Penelope?" Pashmina said.

Penelope said, "OOKWEE!"

Pashmina laughed and Dexter said, "I think she means thank you."

Pashmina nodded and said while Penelope was eating her sunflower seeds, "I don't see why you guys bother. You guys might lose your jobs at Panda's and you have to stay with Harmony."

Howdy shrugged and Dexter straightened up. "I'm guessing the Harmony fella just wants us to be happy, right Dex?" Howdy suggested.

Dexter nodded and said, "She just wants to keep an eye on Spat too. How is Spat?"

Before Pashmina could answer, Spat was running across the field shouting, "PENELOPE! PASHMINA! COME BACK HERE AND COOK MY LUNCH! NOW! AND IGNORE THOSE TWO BOYS!"

Penelope had her seeds taken away and she started to cry. Spat told her to go to the stove and grabbed Pashmina's hand and stomped her away.

"Get back where you are supposed to be or I'll kick you out on the streets," Spat threatened. _Being kicked out on the streets would be better than staying with you_, Pashmina thought darkly. She saw Dexter and Howdy grimly waving good-bye and mouthed a good-bye herself. She was dragged to her own personal hell.

Everything was miserable for Howdy and Dexter. They both walked down to the place where Panda's carpentry shop was.

"Sorry we're late, Panda," Dexter apologized. Panda whipped around and looked as if he was about to cry. Cappy was beside him and was sobbing. Howdy looked curiously at Panda and asked, "What just happened, Panda?"

Panda was having a blank stare and trying to comfort Cappy. He closed his eyes and Dexter and Howdy knew what had happened.

"I was just closing up," Panda said.

"But it isn't six hours until closing time," Dexter pointed out. Cappy fell to the floor on his knees, crying his little heart out.

"Panda?" Howdy asked, "You're not going out of business, are ya?"

Panda was on the floor with Cappy, patting him on the back. "I'm so sorry, Howdy and Dexter. I'm trying to move things out," whispered Panda.

"S-S-Spat just c-came in here and just said it!" Cappy sobbed. Panda got up and said, "I was just getting finished. I'm sorry, Howdy and Dexter. I'm going with Cappy to the palace. Prince Hamtaro said before I left that I could stay with him for a while. If you guys want to come, then you can."

Howdy and Dexter looked at each other. They thought about their odds. On one hand, they had no money, no home, and no food. On the other, they could stay with Harmony for a while and look after Pashmina. After Dexter and Howdy talked it over, they replied, "Sorry, Panda. We're going to stay here."

Panda nodded and was just ready with the out of business sign. He sighed and said, "Who wants to put it up?"

No one volunteered and Panda said, "We should all do it together."

Each ham grabbed a paw onto each corner. They all looked at each other and put the sign up. It looked like this was the end. They saw the sign swing and finally stop.

"We will all see each other again, correct?" Dexter asked shakily. Cappy went back to crying. Panda nodded and said, "Let's make a promise to see each other again, ok hams?"

They all promised and Howdy and Dexter saw their boss and his assistant go down Hambridge and to he palace. It was as if all the money values flowed out to Dexter and Howdy and they both walked the opposite direction. But not only money was walking out of their grasp. It was two of their very best friends. They vowed to keep their promise to see Panda and Cappy again.

Pashmina and Penelope were enjoying a five-minute break. They sat in the fields, picking flowers and suddenly Spat came around. Pashmina sighed and said, "Is our break over with?"

Spat cackled and said, "Well, you girls get the entire day as a break! Enjoy yourselves."

Before Pashmina could ask why, Spat was gone. She looked at Penelope and shrugged. They both enjoyed themselves.

At dinner, everyone ate quietly. Then, after they were all done, Spat announced, "I have some news for you two."

Pashmina whipped around and Penelope stopped munching on her seed.

"You see, I'll be out of town tomorrow. I'm going to the Ham Palace. In fact, Penelope is coming," Spat said.

Pashmina's heart felt like it stopped beating. Penelope's eyes widened and she whispered, "Ookwee?"

Spat smiled and said, "That's right! I'm going to take you to see different people! You know why?"

Penelope shook her head and Pashmina was frozen in the spot.

"I'm going to get rid of you! In fact, I'm going to sell you!" Spat said excitingly. Penelope's sunflower seed dropped and Pashmina could have sworn that her heart ripped in two.

"WHAT!?" Pashmina screamed.

Spat gave her the look of death and yelled, "I'm only talking to Penelope! Shut up, you pink scarf loving freak!"

Pashmina didn't listen.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SELL HER?!" Pashmina yelled.

"YES, I AM! AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ME?"

"…"

Pashmina thought about this and said, "I'm going to sneak into the palace and take back Penelope.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!" Spat was on all fours, beating the floor as his eyes gushed out huge tears. Pashmina stared at him and was determined. She told Penelope to go her bed and Penelope reluctantly went. Once Spat was (finally!) done laughing, he stood up. He then was serious and threatened, "If you dare go to that bid tomorrow, I will rip you to shreds."

Pashmina went red with anger and screamed, "I DARE YOU TO!"

Spat looked astonished and yelled back, "I WILL RIGHT NOW!"

"GO AHEAD!"

Spat walked over with his chair raised high above Pashmina's head. She could feel all of the bravery being sucked out of her as the chair slammed onto her head, knocking her unconscious.

Pashmina woke the next day with a bump on her head. She remembered what happened yesterday and checked up on Penelope. She was gone.

"PENELOPE!" Pashmina sobbed. She saw one of Spat's other guinea pigs (remember that these guys are tiny) and jumped on it. She directed it to the direction of the palace and was sobbing.

"I won't let you go, Penelope," Pashmina whispered.


	3. Robin and Riding Hood

Have you guys like the chapters up? I think that this one is better than all of my others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters.

Chapter 3:

Robin and Riding Hood

Hamtaro was running around in his best green cape. He was so scared about meeting the princess called Bijou. It was so frightening to just meet the ham he'd have to marry in one day and marry her the next week. It was much too stressful for him. Panda and his friend Cappy moved in and he had to figure out all the tax thing and slavery stuff. He couldn't take it. Suddenly, Chef Oxnard ran in.

"She's here, Prince Hamtaro!" he cheered.

"Call me Hamtaro, Oxnard," Hamtaro reminded.

Hamtaro raced downstairs to see Maxwell smiling as he was next to a new hamster. She was pure white, like snow and had blue ribbons that tied her fur into two pigtails on her head. The girl had a beautiful sapphire dress and had a brilliant smile. Hamtaro smiled at her and bowed.

"I'm Hamtaro, Prince of Hamstead! I'm happy to meetcha!" Hamtaro said.

Maxwell gave him a stern look and Hamtaro flushed.

"I mean I'm pleased to meet you," Hamtaro corrected.

The girl ham smiled, curtsied, and said, "It is all right! Bonjour, I am Bijou, Princess of France. It is also a pleasure to acquaint with you finally."

Hamtaro couldn't help but smile. Maxwell beckoned Oxnard and the guards to get out of the room. They all walked silently away. Hamtaro held out his hand to Bijou and said, "Would you like a tour of my castle?"

Bijou blushed and took his hand. They all toured the rooms from the greatest ballrooms to the smallest broom closet. Bijou giggled as she petted the soft white fur of the new guinea pig that Hamtaro would give to her as a gift. It looked exactly like her.

"Do you like it, Princess Bijou?" Hamtaro wondered.

"Oui! I can't believe dat you named it after me. But please don't call me Princess Bijou. I prefer Bijou," Bijou said.

"Me too!" Hamtaro said. Bijou looked at him funny and Hamtaro said, "I don't mean being called Bijou. I just like to be called Hamtaro."

Bijou giggled and beamed. The two stared at each other lovingly and smiled the entire time. Suddenly, Maxwell came rounding the corner.

"Prince Hamtaro and Princess Bijou. Spat would like to show you a slave for sale," Maxwell grimaced. Hamtaro sulked and Bijou squeezed Hamtaro's paw.

"Don't worry, vi vill get dis straightened out," Bijou assured.

Maxwell looked happily at the new couple and escorted them down to the courtyard to see a young girl tied up. She had on a yellow blanket on and had tears in her eyes. Spat was on a wooden desk and was speaking like a ringmaster of a circus.

"Ladies and gentleman! As the head of Hambridge, I give you… Penelope! She may be young, but she has great stamina and has taken pride in her work. She is really cooperative and will listen to anyone! So step right up and bid!" Spat boomed.

"STOP!"

The crowd turned to see a girl on a guinea pig. She had a pink scarf on and was yelling, "This hamsters is lying to you all! Penelope is very young and will tire out easily! I know! I've lived with her all of my life!"

Bijou gasped and Penelope screamed, "Ookwee!"

Spat hissed, "PASHMINA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hamtaro pumped his fist up in the air and yelled back down, "You show 'em, Pashmina!"

Bijou looked at him and could see that Hamtaro wasn't minding the others gawking at him. Bijou started to clap and Maxwell brought order back.

"Oh, no you don't, Maxwell."

"We'll set her free, Pashy."

The crowd of hamsters looked at the roof to see two tiger striped hamsters. One had a green hat (think of it as Robin Hood's hat), a black mask on, and a bow and arrow with a tanner coat of fur. The other had a red cape with a hood. She also had a red ribbon on her tail and was twirling a… whip? She had a black mask too.

"It's the hood twins!" a woman hamster yelled.

"KNIGHTS! COME OUT HERE AT ONCE! SIEZE THEM!" Maxwell crazily yelled.

The one with the whip used it to grab a pole and swung down. The other used a rope tied to a arrow and fired it at the wall. It stuck. He to swung down and landed with a thud beside the other.

Bijou whispered, "Who is dat?"

Hamtaro whispered back, "Those are the hood twins. The one with arrow is called Robin Hood and is the boy twin. The other is a girl and is called Riding Hood. Sometimes she is called Little Red because she is the younger one and loves red. They both steal from the rich and give to the poor. They've been doing it for a long time and we can't catch them."

"Dat is awful! Stealing is terrible!" Bijou gasped.

"No, they give only to the poor and keep nothing to themselves. Amazing, isn't it?" Hamtaro explained.

The boy twin started to untie Penelope. Spat ran up to him, but the girl caught him with her whip. She tied him up and giggled. After the boy called Robin Hood freed Penelope, Pashmina ran up and hugged her. Riding Hood pick-pocketed Spat and the two fled off. Before they bid a last good-bye, Robin Hood yelled, "Sorry to leave so soon, Maxwell. And just when you were about to sent the guards and knights is a real shame!"

"Yeah, like, I can totally believe that Prince Hamtaro would do so much better," Riding Hood exclaimed.

"But, we better go!" Robin Hood announced.

"Like, take care, everyone! We'll see you real soon!" the other giggled.

They both disappeared after that. Bijou found herself cheering with Hamtaro, Pashmina, and Penelope. Spat looked outraged and yelled, "So who wants Penelope?"

No one answered. They had all exited the courtyard. Spat was left with a wincing Maxwell.

Spat told Pashmina and Penelope to get on their guinea pig and go home. Pashmina didn't care. She had Penelope. _A hero, _she thought_, two of them! I'm safe. Penelope is safe!_

Hamtaro could see the three ride to their home and Hamtaro hugged Bijou.

"Do you like it here?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou nodded and said, "I would 'ave to get used to the justice around 'ere, though."

Hamtaro laughed and Maxwell came over.

"I can't believe that they got away again. I can't believe it. After this many months… I will catch them one day," muttered Maxwell. He perked up and said, "Well, shall we get going?"

They both nodded and the three walked off to the castle.

"Ha-ha!"

"That was good, wasn't it, sis?"

"Yeah, totally!"

Robin and Riding Hood were running through the Dark Woods. It wasn't scary. It was just a place to scare little hams so they wouldn't go in and get lost.

"Stan? Where are we?" Riding Hsood asked.

"SANDY! Don't call me Stan! I'm Robin Hood, remember? Anyway, we just have to keep going straight to reach the village of Hambridge," the other replied. (I'm just going to call them Stan and Sandy.)

Sandy giggled and said, "Robin Hood is only your stage name!"

Stan pouted and murmured, "But, it's cool."

Soon, the two hamsters emerged out of the shadows. They saw two boy hamsters walking and were covered in dirt. Stan beckoned his sister to come. He ran up to the two with his black mask.

"Greetings. Here, take this money and sunflower seeds," Stan quickly said. The two boys looked up and gasped.

"Who are ya?" the one with the red apron said.

"Yes, and what do we owe you?" the other said who had fur markings around his eyes that made him look like he had glasses.

"I'm Robin Hood! And you don't owe me anything," Stan replied.

"And this is Riding Hood!" Stan introduced.

"…"

"Riding Hood?" Stan asked. Silence. And then a muffle. Stan whipped around to see his sister being gagged and dragged by… Spat?

"This'll teach you to mess with me!" Spat snickered.

Sandy had fear in her eyes and was tied up by her own whip. Stan got his arrow ready and hit right on Spat's collar. It stuck him to a tree and Spat yelled, "WHO DID THAT?!"

Stan waved and quickly untied his sister. She stared in the distance as Stan shook her.

"Sis? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Stan repeatedly asked. Sandy pointed at the enourmous army approaching. It was lead by a gruff looking hamster that had a shovel and a yellow hat with a red moon on it. Maxwell was beside him. Stan shook with fright. Never had the royal's army sent an entire army to get them. Sandy was half crying and Stan whispered, "Sandy, get a hold of yourself."

The two hamsters told them, "You can escape though our house. Harmony will understand. It would give you enough time to flee."

Stan and Sandy nodded and Stan lit a match. He caused a line of fire in between them and the massive army. The four fled to the little house.

Army's point of view:

"Boss? Aren't you going to put out the fire?" Maxwell impatiently asked as the guinea pig was on lifted up in fright. Boss, the leader, nodded and ordered that the fire would be put out. Once it was, Maxwell couldn't find the two thieves anywhere.

"Where are they?" Maxwell asked.

"They went into Harmony's house," Boss replied. He held half of the army back as the others surrounded the house. Boss and Maxwell approached the house.

Inside the house:

"What the heck are we supposed to do?" Sandy whimpered.

Harmony settled her down and whispered, "You sneak out the back door and I'll distract them. Stan felt sick. The two hamsters that led them there were Dexter and Howdy and they were as white as Harmony's snowy fur.

The door was completely knocked down and Dexter and Howdy led the twins outside.

"WHERE ARE THEY, HARMONY?" Boss shouted. Harmony shook her head and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about.

"Boss! Look! There they go! They went out the back door," one soldier said.

"Perfect," Boss grinned. Dexter and Howdy looked at each other and yelled, "Run, you two! Run, now!"

Sandy and Stan looked at each other and ran as fast as their little hamster feet could. The could see the arrows firing at them and Stan yelled back, "JUST TRY AND GET US!"

Then, Boss suddenly soared above their heads and were right in front of them. The twins looked all around them and saw all of the soldiers ready with arrows surrounding them. Stan gulped and Sandy shook.

"Drop your weapons," Boss snarled. Maxwell cleared his voice and said, "Robin and Riding Hood. You two are arrested for theft and will be hung tomorrow at sunset. Until then, you two will be in prison."

And with that, Sandy and Stan were chained up and led to the castle that was holding their death.


	4. HamNapped!

A big thanks to the people out there who review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters!

Chapter 4

Queen Sparkle

Hamtaro was running towards Maxwell now. Bijou was left with Chef Oxnard, but none of that mattered to him. He had skipped breakfast to hear that the army had just caught Robin and Riding Hood. He found Maxwell next to the head knight, Boss.

"Boss! Maxwell! What is the meaning of this?" Hamtaro yelled.

"Calm down, Hamtaro. We have the hood twins. They are in their separate cells now," Maxwell answered.

"NO! I won't have this! Release them, Boss!" Hamtaro yelled again. Boss shook his head and Maxwell cleared his voice.

"By the law and order, even the royal blood can't free thieves like the," Maxwell recited.

"They are not stealing! They are taking from the rich and giving to the poor! The rich can manage on their own!" Hamtaro said desperately.

"Sorry, Prince Hamtaro. They still stole something, so that would be thieving," Boss pointed out. Hamtaro knew that he had lost.

"Can I at least see them?" Hamtaro asked.

"Sure. They are in cell 45 and 46," Boss nodded.

Hamtaro thanked him and walked into the darkness of the cells. He could see skeletons of other hamsters years before he was born. He shivered. It was so… lonely down here. He couldn't believe that the kingdom had finally caught the twins. Then, as he ventured closer towards the cells, he heard singing. His ears perked up and listened.

_Twirling, Whirling,_

_Round we go,_

_Twirling high and twirling low,_

_See the colors skip as they and flow,_

_Twirling round we go_

Hamtaro listened in as another, lower voice sang.

_Twirling, Whirling,_

_Round we go,_

_Twirling fast and twirling slow,_

_See the ribbons as they blow,_

_Twirling round and round and round we go_

"Heke?" Hamtaro said. The two voices stopped and Hamtaro could see the hood twins each leaning against the wall in their own cell. Both were smiling.

"Hey, Prince Hamtaro!" Robin Hood yelled.

"Like, hi!" Riding Hood greeted.

"Uh, Ham-ha," Hamtaro said slowly. "Why are you guys so happy?"

"Oh, because we're singing!" Riding Hood explained.

"Heke?" Hamtaro asked.

"Oh, nothing," Robin Hood said. He had a glint in his eye and said, "Your highness?"

"Yep-P" Hamtaro answered. He was completely clueless of what was about to happen.

"Well, you want us to get out right?" Robin Hood said slyly.

"Um, yes."

"Well, you could disguise us as your knights and we will still try to give to the poor."

Hamtaro thought quickly about this. The only point was that they would get out of the cells and help the world.

"Sure!" Hamtaro didn't have much to say right now.

"Do you have the keys?" the girl twin asked.

"Um, no, I don't." Hamtaro admitted. Both groaned and Robin Hood said, "Well, if you want us to get out of here, let us out using the keys."

Hamtaro was still clueless and said, "Heke? I'm afraid I'm missing something here."

Again, the two groaned and Robin Hood said, "Just get the keys from Boss!"

They both gave Hamtaro a stare that surely haunted him and Hamtaro ran to find Boss. Boss wasn't at his post. Neither was Maxwell.

"Boss?" Hamtaro yelled. He ran outside to see Boss and Maxwell standing by the throne, thoroughly talking about something.

"What should we do? The kingdom can't hear about this!" Maxwell whispered.

"We have to get her back!" Boss yelled. "Because she's the girl of my dreams." Maxwell looked at him in a strange way and Boss shook it off.

"I-I mean she's the girl of Hamtaro's dreams," Boss quickly said. Maxwell still looked at him strangely, but now wasn't the time.

"I don't care, Boss! Sparkle has her and-" Maxwell hissed.

"Heke?" Hamtaro said. (Doesn't Hamtaro say that a lot?) The two hams both jumped at his arrival and Maxwell straightened him out.

"Uh, Prince Hamtaro. We have very bad news." Maxwell was shaking with fear now.

"Yes?" Hamtaro was very eager. Maybe he'd finally get out of the palace.

"Princess Bijou is gone," Maxwell plainly said. Boss froze and looked like he was going to cry and Maxwell's face looked grave.

"What do you mean, 'gone'? She didn't like me? Or did she want to go back to France?" Hamtaro desperately asked. He couldn't believe that Bijou was gone.

"S-S-S-She was h-h-hamnapped!" Boss cried. Hamtaro patted him on the back and said, "By who?"

"Queen Sparkle," Maxwell grimly replied. "She's been trying taking over the other kingdoms and she wants to take over ours. She left a message."

Maxwell handed a white note to Hamtaro and Hamtaro shook as he read it.

_Prince Hamtaro,_

_I have kidnapped Princess Bijou. If you want to get her back alive, you must marry me in one week and give your kingdom to me! For your choice, see me at Ham-Wizard Castle._

_The evil wizard,_

_Queen Sparkle_

Hamtaro gasped and said, "But, I'm supposed to _marry _that Sparkle person?"

They both nodded. Hamtaro didn't want to. He didn't want the kingdom to be handed over to Sparkle. He would terrorize the kingdom. Finally, he made up his mind.

"I'm going to rescue Princess Bijou! I will need a guinea pig for it and other supplies," Hamtaro said bitterly.

Maxwell ran up to him and protested, "But-"

Hamtaro glared. "So I decree, Maxwell."

Maxwell bowed and Boss bravely said, "I'm coming with you, Prince Hamtaro! We have to rescue Princess Bijou!"

Hamtaro smiled at Boss. Just then, Oxnard popped out behind the throne.

"And I'll go, too! I can't leave you behind, Hamtaro!" Oxnard cheered. For a very easily scared person, Oxnard was being very brave.

Hamtaro turned to Maxwell. "I'll need three guinea pigs, Maxwell. Now!"

Maxwell bowed again and called, "Cappy! Bring Hamtaro three guinea pigs! And get swords and other weapons from Panda."

Cappy nodded and went to get Panda and the guinea pigs.

"It's a good thing that we have a master carpenter like Panda," Hamtaro said. Boss and Oxnard nodded as they walked out to see the three new guinea pigs. Hamtaro's had a brown spot on its eye while the rest was completely white. Oxnard's was completely gray with a white leg. Boss's was fully black.

"They are wonderful! Thanks, Cappy! Thanks, Panda!" Hamtaro thanked as Panda gave him a solid gold sword and the others a silver one each.

"And, Maxwell. You will be in charge for the kingdom while I'm gone, okay?" Hamtaro ordered. Maxwell nodded and said, "I won't let you down, your highness. Oh, and to shield your identity, you need to wear this mask."

Hamtaro was given a black mask. He thought that looked familiar. And then, he realized he forgotten something. But what?

In cell 45 and 46:

"He forgot about us," Stan and Sandy said through gritted teeth.

And they were to be hanged tomorrow.


	5. The Adventure Begins

Wow! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this.

Another note to DS 16:

I seriously think that I shouldn't send this to you to beta because you have a lot on your hands. I don't want you to overwork or anything, just send me an e-mail if you really want to beta that many fics!

So here it goes!

Chapter 5

The Adventure Begins

"Didn't we just head that way?"

"I think I know where I'm going, Oxnard!"

"Sorry, Boss."

Hamtaro, Boss, and Oxnard were on their way towards Ham Wizard Castle to rescue Bijou. But it looked like they were seriously lost.

"You know, I think that we're going in circles," Hamtaro said grimly.

"I'm with Hamtaro," Oxnard agreed. Boss scowled and whacked his sword at a dead tree that was in the way.

"According to this map-" Hamtaro started as he pulled out the map.

"Who sent you the map?" Boss immediately asked.

"Uh, Maxwell did," Hamtaro replied with a quizzical look on his face.

Boss looked relieved and beckoned Hamtaro to continue.

"It says that we're going should go that way instead of this way," Hamtaro said.

"Which way is which?" Boss asked. Hamtaro turned the map around for a long time and Oxnard said, "You have it upside down."

"No, I don't. See? There-"

"Just give me the map," Boss said as he held out his paw. Hamtaro nodded and handed the map over.

"Now which side was the right side up?" Boss asked. Hamtaro and Oxnard shrugged and Boss went into panic mode.

"Then we could have gone in the wrong direction, you two idiots!" Boss yelled as he punched the map.

"Boss, its all right. We'll find help," Hamtaro assured.

"Where?! We're in the middle of a dead forest!" Boss protested.

"You'll find the ham you're looking for just right here."

Every royal (If you didn't know, its Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Boss) turned around to see another hamster who had a brown Mohawk and orange fur. He was holding a guitar and held a jester's hat.

"Who are you?" Boss barked. The hamster just chuckled and said, "I am Sir Jingle who's entertainment has started a riot causing me to laugh by it."

"I meant your position!" Boss said.

"I'm a royal fool," Jingle said simply. Boss gagged and Hamtaro waved his arms in excitement.

"Do you tell jokes? I want to hear a joke!" Hamtaro yelled. Jingle gave him a look of confusion and shrugged.

"May I warn you, I sing songs, so the jokes will be new," Jingle stated. He cleared his voice and said, "Why did the guinea pig cross the road?"

Hamtaro only turned his head to the side and replied, "I don't know. Why?"

Jingle strummed his guitar and said, "To get to the other side!"

Boss and Oxnard fell over in anime style while Hamtaro laughed. Then Hamtaro said, "I don't get it."

Boss covered Hamtaro's mouth before he could say anything more.

"Uh, do you know where Ham Wizard Castle is?" Oxnard asked. Jingle nodded and once again strummed his guitar.

"Yes, I do. Come with me and I'll show you," Jingle said. Boss sweat-dropped.

"I hate rhymes," he whispered to Hamtaro once the three had gotten onto their guinea pigs. Jingle was walking on foot and seemed proud of it.

"But at least we're going to the Ham Wizard Castle, Boss," Oxnard said.

"I trust this guy! Once I can get his jokes then we can be almost best friends," Hamtaro said as he laughed. And the four we're on to find Princess Bijou…

------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, come on already!"

Sandy and Stan were lead by two hamsters to the gallows for their sentence. It looked like the end for the tiger twins, but they had a few tricks up their sleeve… um if they had any.

Once the twins were on the opposite of the court from the onlookers and jury, Maxwell stepped up as the judge.

Spat wanted to make sure that he saw this and he brought Pashmina and Penelope.

"You can't bring a little girl here! She doesn't want to see this two die!" Pashmina yelled at Spat. Spat grinned while Sandy and Stan frowned.

"Gee, I really like to hear that," Stan grumbled.

"That really is optimistic," Sandy said in sarcasm.

Dexter, Howdy, and Harmony were there too.

"I can't believe that they arrested those two," Dexter whispered.

"Neither can I," Howdy replied.

"Shush. Just remember that they were good hamsters who will find life better in hamster heaven," Harmony instructed. Dexter and Howdy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Did you lose hope already?" Dexter asked.

"I thought that you were a little more positive," Howdy agreed.

Harmony sighed and looked away.

"I just don't see a way out for them," Hamtaro confessed. It was true. The entire court was heavily guarded with some of the best knights in the court. Meanwhile, Stan and Sandy were heavily tied up with rope.

Maxwell, who was the judge, banged his gavel (You know. The hammer thing that the judges use. I can't believe I know that word!) on the desk and brought order. He read the sentence while Stan and Sandy were in horror.

"Robin and Riding Hood." He looked down to see two scared tiger twins. "You are accused of thieving, refusing to be arrested, and causing terror throughout the entire kingdom-"

"I object, your honor," Stan said simply. Maxwell gave him the look of death and said, "What?"

"He said that we object," Sandy said. Maxwell looked at the girl twin and thought that she was kind of cute with her tiger stripes and how she acted._ Pull yourself together, Maxwell! You can't be in love with that dirty criminal!_ he thought.

"We did _not_ cause terror throughout the kingdom," Stan confirmed. Sandy nodded and agreed, "We caused peace and hope for the entire kingdom."

Everyone in the court couldn't help but smile and Stan and Sandy smiled back. Maxwell rubbed his forehead and continued, "Do you accept?"

Stan nodded and said, "Only most of it."

"Same with me!" Sandy said. She couldn't help but blush as she said it when she looked at Maxwell._ What am I doing? I can't be with him. He can't stand me_, she thought in awe, the same blush creeping up her nose.

"Does anyone think that the defendant is not guilty?" Maxwell asked the court.

"We do!" Stan and Sandy said quickly. No one else in the courtroom said anything, even if they wanted too. Maxwell rolled his eyes and beckoned one of the guards to bring up one of the twins. Stan could see a gleaming sword in one of the guard's belts. As Sandy walked up to the gallows, Stan whipped around, using the sword to cut the rope that was agitating his paws. Once freed, he grabbed the sword and knocked the guard over. Everyone gasped and even Sandy was in shock. Stan held the stolen sword and threatened, "If anyone comes near me or my sis again, I'll rip you to shreds!"

In one swipe of his sword, Sandy was finally free. Maxwell went white in the face and yelled, "SOMEONE! GET THEM!"  
Stan rolled his eyes while Sandy stole a sword for herself. They both smirked and Stan yelled, "Nice try, Maxwell! But you'll never catch us!"

Maxwell's left eye was wincing and he didn't do anything more.

"Wow, is he going to give up?" Sandy asked her brother.

"Don't know. But you have to feel bad for the ham. Anyway.." Stan said as he turned around to the crowd. He held up his sword as he led his little sister out the door and into the woods. They were gone.

Dexter and Howdy turned to Harmony and smiled.

"And you were saying that they couldn't get out," they both said as Harmony looked away in embarrassment.

Spat was as shocked as Maxwell. Pashmina and Penelope giggled at his red face and his paws shaking.

Maxwell gave up. He couldn't do it. How could he catch them? _Maybe they are doing good for the hamsters, _he thought in agony.

Meanwhile, Sandy and Stan sat down to talk in a large forest.

"Sis, that was close. I was sure that you were a goner," Stan said as he hauled the sword that he stole to the side.

"Yeah, I hear you, bro. What can we do now?" Sandy asked. Stan sighed and replied, "I'm afraid that we can't do that anymore. Everyone will notice us on the streets. Its not like you can see a tiger striped ham everyday. Especially two of them."

Then it was quiet. The twins were lost. What could they do? The army would surely track them down and kill them on the spot.

"Hey, bro! What if we weren't Robin Hood or Riding Hood?" Sandy exclaimed. Stan gave her a confused look and Sandy grinned.

"What if we were someone else? We could still spread good like that," Sandy said. Stan's face lit up and he said, "That's great, Sands. If we were 'working' for the kingdom, then they couldn't suspect us! It's brilliant!"

"And you say I'm the dumb one," Sandy said.

"Because you are," Stan teased. Sandy's eyes squinted in anger and the two went off to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"This is taking forever!" Hamtaro yelled. Jingle looked around for a sign of where they were going.

"Don't tell me were lost!" Boss groaned. Jingle sighed and Oxnard whispered, "Did you guys hear that?"

All the hamsters ears went up and scratches and twigs snapped.

"What do you suppose that was?" Oxnard asked as he shook with fright. Hamtaro shook his head and led his guinea pig on.

"We should just ignore it, hams. We're brave enough. I know it!" Hamtaro cheered. But they heard the sound once again.

"Okay, hams. I'm kind of all these bams," Jingle said, trying to rhyme.

Just as the ham-poet said it, a "meow" followed. All the hamsters shook and the black cat emerged out of the trees, ready to pounce.

"CAT!!!" they all yelled.


	6. Disguises, Schemes, and Cats, Oh My!

Hey! I finally updated this dusty, old story! This is my Easter present to all of you and I might do an extra Ham Ham High School chapter… On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of it's characters.

Chapter 6

Disguises, Schemes, Cats, Oh My!

Bijou sighed as she leaned her head back against the dusty corner of the dungeon. She had her wrists locked up tight in rusty chains while her tail had gone numb from sitting down for over a day. It was so lonely and cold down here, she couldn't help but shiver and her pigtails jerked up and down every time she cringed. Every once in a while, she could hear a drip of water slam down onto the black pavement, but that wasn't enough for her hunger of someone to talk to. It was so blurry to her that she couldn't remember the way she was kidnapped. All she could think of was how she was tied up and screaming for help. It figures that no one came, most likely because she was bound and gagged. Then, in what seemed to take a year, a hamster came soaring down the steps with a smirk on her face as she got a glance at Bijou.

She had on a billowing, maroon cloak over her to add to the evil grin. Her fur was tied into two fluffy pigtails on the side of her face, much like Bijou's. She had electric blue eyes that pierced Bijou with fear.

"Did you know that they're searching for you?" she started easily. Bijou did nothing but stare at her.

"Okay, okay. Well, that prince of yours and two idiots are coming to search for you," she said bitterly.

This caught Bijou's attention. She jerked her head up and then whispered, " 'Amtaro."

She turned around and then said, "Well, I doubt that they'll come to save you."

She looked at Bijou over her shoulder and flashed a grin. "I sent a little _problem _heading their way. And if it isn't a cat, then my name isn't Sparkle."

She giggled a mildly obsessed chuckle before running up the steps again, not bothering to look at Bijou's stunned face.

"_Cat?_" she said in complete awe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CAT!!!" Hamtaro and the three others screeched as a pair of black paws swiped at their faces. They all screamed and started to each run in different directions, manically running to get away from the feline. The cat whirled it's head in every direction that each hamster ran in, but finally set it's eyes on a certain Mohawk.

It crouched down, in a ready position, and lurched forward. It "flew" over Jingle's head and landed smack in front of the hamster. The cat hissed and then bent down as it readied itself to pounce and Jingle started to slowly back up.

"Uh, maybe I can calm you down with a soothing song I call…" Jingle's voice drifted off as he searched for a good title for his music. The cat stopped baring it's teeth and waited patiently for Jingle's last words.

"Oh, heke to the title. I don't give a seed, so here it is." Jingle cleared his voice while he strummed his guitar.

_There was once a feline so handsome and smart,_

_He let me go free,_

_For he had a big heart_

Jingle looked at the cat and sheepishly grinned as it bared it's teeth again in distaste of Jingle's song.

"What?! It's not like I had another song about cats!" Jingle protested. The cat bent down, ears flat against it's head and was positioned to strike while Jingle watched the entire time. Every other hamster peered around their hiding place and their jaws dropped to see Jingle in front of the cat.

"OH, GREAT SUNFLOWER SEEDS OF SUSAN, GET OUT OF THERE, JINGLE!" Boss yelled and cupped his paws around his mouth as he said it.

"I'll save you!" Hamtaro shouted as he pulled out his gleaming sword and started running towards the two.

Boss slapped his face and mumbled, "Great. That's two we've lost."

Hamtaro gave some sort of war cry that sounded like whooping squeak (You know, like whooping cough.) and charged at the cat, showing no sign of fear. The cat slowly turned it's head in Hamtaro's direction and took off running towards the prince. Everyone else gasped as Hamtaro struck a blow to the cat's front paw. It yelped in pain as it licked it's now red paw, but recovered in an instant as it stared at Hamtaro. It gave him a murderous glance and Hamtaro knew that he had to retreat.

"C'mon Hamtaro!" Oxnard yelled as the tables were turned to nature's way when the cat started to chase Hamtaro. As Oxnard said it, he accidently dropped one of his famous ranch sunflower seeds. It rolled on the ground and hit the cat's back paw. Thinking that it was a threat, the cat swooped backwards to hiss at the seed. It didn't move so the cat sniffed it, nostrils flaring. For a moment, it's eyes opened in shock at the small. Then, the cat closed them and repeatedly smelled it more, finally licking it's lips at the ranch.

"Uh, y-you want me to o-open it for y-y-you?" Oxnard asked shakily when he approached the cat. It meowed in agreement and Oxnard, ignoring the warnings from his friends, opened the seed and gave it to the cat. It gulped it down quickly and then licked Oxnard's head affectionately.

"For the love of alfalfa sprouts, what are you doing, Oxy?" Boss questioned in shock.

"Ah, c'mon, guys. He's kind of cute!" Oxnard protested as the cat meowed in agreement.

"Don't tell me that thing is coming along with us!" Jingle gulped, forgetting to rhyme.

"He does need a home…" Hamtaro acknowledged slowly.

"He's a _cat. _ A _cat _who wanted to _eat _us," Boss reminded, staggered at the thought of a cat accompanying them on this journey.

"C'mon, Boss! We could use him. After all, I think that we lost our guinea pigs," Hamtaro thought aloud to get a murmur of agreements.

"So we can keep him?" Oxnard said excitingly.

"Sure thing, Oxy. How do you guys feel about it?" Hamtaro turned to Boss and Jingle for their opinions.

"I don't feel glad! I feel mad!" Jingle shouted.

"Shut up about that already!" Boss snapped.

"Geez, you can't take anything well, Boss."

"It's settled. We're bringing him along with us!" Hamtaro declared as he pumped his fist in the air. No one said anything, but no one disagreed to it, so Hamtaro leapt onto the cat's back. Everyone looked uneasy at the gesture, but the cat made no quarrel.

"Alright! So we need a name for him," Hamtaro announced to the others. No names were said. Hamtaro sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

"Everyone needs a name. So, since you're a cat, we'll call you Cat!" Hamtaro beat a curled paw to his chest in pride and the cat gave a stern and questioning "Meow" while the others stared blankly at Hamtaro.

"That's not creative," Jingle muttered darkly.

"Well, do you have a better name for him?!"

"We could call him Midnight since he's a dark black color. I mean if that's okay with everyone else." After his suggestion, Oxnard retreated towards a tree when he received the glares. For a while, Boss finally nodded.

"That's good. It's better than Hamtaro's name," Boss said.

"What do you ham-hams have against me!?"

"Moving on," Boss said as he clasped his paws together while Hamtaro grinned and he beckoned for the others to get on Midnight's back. Once they all climbed on, Hamtaro carefully grabbed the Midnight's ears and whispered something in his ear.

"Do you know where this Queen Sparkle is?" Hamtaro breathed. Midnight nodded and took off like a rocket towards the mountains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cappy, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Panda!"

Panda turned his head around to see Cappy run up behind him, panting as he ran from the other side of the courtyard.

"I thought I lost you!" Panda cried out as he approached Cappy.

"Please, Panda. This is a castle!" Cappy pointed out. "With _guards_."

"This is a very _big _castle and the guards won't help us! In fact, I think that we're becoming guards," Panda mustered. Cappy rolled his eyes in disbelief that his friend could be this protective.

"Just because we're supposed to be looking for the Tiger Twins doesn't mean that we're guards!" Cappy clamored. Panda moved his paws in a gesture for him to quiet down as they received glares from some of the subjects going about their business.

"I really wish that Dexter and Howdy were here. They'd know what to do," Panda whined and beat his fists on a bench that Cappy sat on.

"Don't worry. We said that we'd see them again. Remember?" Cappy cheered and gave his friend a smile. Panda returned the grin and rested on the same bench that Cappy was sitting on.

"You're right. I mean, we should be happy that Prince Hamtaro let us stay here no matter how much work we'll have to do," Panda agreed. Cappy nodded his head and pulled his hat down in embarrassment of giving wise advice.

"I just hope that Maxwell will give us more of a break," Cappy sighed as he changed the subject. Panda cringed. The thought of Maxwell giving them _more _work was horrendous. After the escape that the Tiger Twins pulled, he was even more stuck up and ordering, calling over Panda and Cappy for different jobs when Prince Hamtaro told them only to do the carpenter jobs and some cleaning duties with the animals, but ever since Maxwell took charge… It was more than what they bargained for. And all this time, Panda wanted to be the world's best carpenter while Cappy insisted that he would the best person he could be and do good every day, but their dreams were slowly disintegrating with every chore that Maxwell had given. One afternoon, Cappy had to cook lunch and the results were very explosive.

"Yoo hoo. Panda?" Cappy waved a paw in front of Panda's face who immediately jerked up, looking around.

"You looked kind of lost there!" Cappy laughed at Panda's temporary state of mind. Panda decided to chuckle uneasily instead of ignoring his younger friend. But still, the thought of becoming the world's best carpenter swirled in his mind and Cappy's smile quickly vanished at Panda's grim look.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Cappy grieved. Panda gave a surprised, yet bemused look at Cappy.

"I didn't say anything though," Panda said as he gave a half-hearted smile.

"You want to follow your dream. But with Mr. Stuck Up over there-" Cappy jerked his head in the direction of Maxwell walking through the courtyard yelling out orders. "You can't. So that's why you want out of here. Even if it is the place where you'd be able to live here all of your life."

Panda, bewildered of the fact that all of this was on his mind, said, "Is it really that obvious?"

Cappy bounced his head up and down. "Yes. It is _very _obvious."

"Wow. I guess I can be read like a book," Panda stated.

"And that's exactly why Maxwell is pushing you around like this." It was a question. There was a firmness in Cappy's voice, showing he was much wiser than what Panda had thought of Cappy. Panda slowly smiled at Cappy and then stood up.

"Thanks, Cappy. You really know how to help me, don't you?" Panda tittered. Cappy followed and stood up to face Panda and bobbed his head up and down.

"Just keep your head up," Cappy said as he departed.

"And keep your cap down!" Panda yelled over in the direction of Cappy who laughed at his joke. Panda smiled to himself and started walking towards the gate in a hopeless search to find the twins. He didn't understand why he was actually following orders, but he had to make sure he stayed in the castle where things might grow brighter for the both of them. So, to escape this wretched place, he trotted towards the gate to get a full idea of what the castle looked like on the outside. Maybe he could even get a carrot tip at the local shopping mart. But, as soon as he stepped out, a clang of swords were heard and it took Panda a while to find out the swords were in front of his own face.

"What the-" Panda started, but the two knights in front of him gave him a warning glance.

"Sorry. No one leaves or enters the castle," the one on the right instructed.

"But, I just wanted to pick up some-"

"With those manic twins on the loose, we don't know whose helping them out," the knight on the left interrupted.

"Why? Do I look like a criminal!?" Panda lost his temper from not knowing why he wasn't even allowed to take a step outside.

"No, but these are orders," the knight on the left said and led Panda away by swatting his sword in front of him. Panda opened his mouth to protest, but shook his head and gruffly walked back inside, mumbling and huffing under his breath.

"That poor kid," one knight snickered sarcastically once Panda had vanished.

"I swear, he's helping those idiot twins. Maniacs, they are, they belong in a mental facility," the other one accused and they both laughed, but were quickly silenced in a flash as they saw their own swords pierce through their bodies. They each looked at their captors and saw two smiling tiger hams.

"Yup, we're maniacs. Get that in your head," Stan yelled as he threw the paralyzed knight into the bushes.

"And idiots!" Sandy agreed and did the same. They both high fived each other, but made sure that the knights weren't dead. What they agreed upon was to injure them, not to kill. No one deserved to die, that was their motto and they were going to follow it.

"So, like, now what?" Sandy asked her brother before getting a full slap on the forehead. Before she could beat Stan up, she felt her head to see a sticky substance hardening on her fur.

"Oh, son of a gerbil! What is this?!" Sandy squeaked as she tried to disdainfully flick off the brown liquid.

"Be quiet, Sands. We need to disguise ourselves and I'm using mud to cover our stripes," Stan said as he patted Sandy's shoulder. She looked up to see that his head was the same. Just a brown blob on his forehead and back to cover his stripes.

"Great. Now how are we supposed to get in?" Sandy sniggered. "They'll think that we attempted murder on these two."

Stan wagged his paw and promised, "Don't worry, I'll blame it on someone else!"

Then, he started to wave his hands in the air and howled, "OH, MY DEAR SWEET AUNT HAM! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD! GREAT SUNFLOWER SEEDS ABOVE, THEY'RE DEAD!"

All the while, Sandy just stared at her brother until so many hamsters came sprinting and tumbling out from inside the doors led by Maxwell himself.

"What happened here!?" Maxwell demanded as he took a stance in front of Stan who put his paws over his head, yelling at the top of his lungs. Sandy shrugged a little and calmly walked over to Maxwell.

"He says that those two knights are dead," Sandy translated as Stan started to wail out in terror again. Stan grabbed Maxwell by the collar, which made Sandy giggle a little, and her brother started to scream in Maxwell's face.

"You should have seen them! Those bloody thieves just stabbed those poor, brave hams through the stomachs and cackled manically then fled! It was mutiny! Monstrosity! Inhamanity!" Stan cried. (You know, instead of inhUmanity, I put inhAmanity! Ha, good one, huh? Okay, just read the story.)

"What are you-" Maxwell started, but was dragged over to the bodies of the unconscious knights.

"Here they are!" Stan called over to the other waiting hamsters. Sandy hastily followed him, surprised that their plan hadn't gone wrong yet. Well, Stan's plan anyway. Stan unearthed the two bodies and placed on the ground in front of Maxwell's feet. The onlookers gasped and some from Hambridge came waddling over to look at the scene. It wasn't really gory or bloody, but it was enough to make mothers cover their children's eyes and for the little ham girls to run away screaming while young boys watched with wide eyes, muttering idiotic things like "Cool" and "I should killed the hamsters who did that to them".

Stan, after he winked at Sandy who was almost ready to burst into laughter, fell at Maxwell's feet, sobbing, "Please! Help them! You are the only one who's such a smart a- I mean, who's smart enough to help them!"

Sandy couldn't take anymore of not being in the fun. She fell on her knees and her paws moved across one of the knight's chest and she hopped back up yelling, "SWEET MOTHER OF MEALWORMS! HE'S BREATHING!!!"

Maxwell, with a shocked look on his face the entire scenario, knocked a whining Stan over to see the knights. He noticed that they were breathing and when he felt their pulses, a small beat could be heard. It was a long length of silence until Stan, done with his insane act, stood up.

"What? Are you going to give him the kiss of life or something?" Stan chortled as he elbowed Sandy in the ribs. Maxwell gave him a murderous glance for him to shut up and then called over the health team of the castle.

"Bring them up to the infirmary. Then, let me in to inspect the case," Maxwell ordered.

"Excuse me."

All attention turned to Stan and Sandy who were lined up right next to each other, a wry grin on their faces.

"I think we have your answer of who did this, Sherlock," Stan mocked, but he showed that he was serious as Sandy nodded.

Maxwell, not impressed with this nickname, snapped, "Then, who did it, if you're smarter than me?"

Sandy stepped up and grinned. "The Tiger Twins."

A small whisper of anxiety passed through the hamsters crowded around as they hissed and gossiped to each other.

"Did she say _The _Tiger Twins?"

"But, weren't they run out of town?"

A young, grey hamster strode towards Maxwell. "How did they ever get in here, Maxwell?"

Maxwell lower jaw jerked as if he was cracking it and he rubbed his temple. It made Stan and Sandy want to burst out in laughter so much, but they had to hold back their giggles.

"Uh, can I say something?" Stan sneered. Once again, all eyes turned to him and Stan puffed out his chest.

"I think the two of us can help you! I ran those no good twins out of the castle with my excellent sword play, so I could protect you!" Stan bragged and Sandy gagged. Maxwell nodded, interested in the deal.

He pointed his paw at Sandy and said intently, "Well, what about her?"

Sandy opened her mouth to explain that she could help her brother, but Stan quickly covered her mouth while saying, "Oh, my dear! It is such a tragic story, this one here has."

"Stan, what are-" Sandy was about to slap him for saying such a thing, but Stan ONCE AGAIN, put his acting skills to the test.

"This poor ham girl needs someone to look up to! She's been alone all of her life with no family whatsoever. Well, until I, Sir Stan, came along to accompany and help her out," Stan explained and put his face in his paws. It took a while for everyone to realize that he was "crying" and Maxwell immediately took charge.

"I can look after her. She'll get to work in the castle, maybe even become my assistant," Maxwell offered.

Stan looked up from his act and squealed, "You will? OH, AREN'T YOU JUST THE MOST WONDERFUL HAM IN THE WORLD! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! BLESS YOUR SOUL!"

Stan sneaked a glance at Sandy and silently laughed at the irony of actually working with Maxwell instead of trying to kill him. Sandy, on the other hand, wasn't as overjoyed as her brother. She pouted, folding her arms across her chest as she gave Stan the look of death. It made Stan smile some more and he turned back to Maxwell.

"I can be one of your head knights to take over the cover of these two," Stan volunteered. Before Maxwell could answer, Stan punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"All right, thanks, dude! And you can take in my sis. You know, my little sis, Sandy. And I'm Stan," Stan called back as he waltzed into the castle without looking over his shoulder.

"Dude?" Maxwell scratched the back of his head and Sandy started to follow Stan.

"You get used to it after a while," Sandy sighed.

"Wait! You look… familiar," Maxwell noted as he took hold of Sandy's elbow. He looked into her eyes and gasped. He had seen those before, he was sure of it.

"Uh, I get that a lot," Sandy lied and allowed a little smile on her face. How could this get any worse?

"And same with you fur pattern," Maxwell said in awe.

"Um… I get that a lot?" Sandy squeaked and heaved her arm back into it's ordinary position. Maxwell didn't let the astonished look go, but reluctantly walked into the castle with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm sorry that only focused on a few characters, but I PROMISE you that the next chapter will be all about Pashmina, Penelope, Dexter, and Howdy. Review please! It would totally make my day.

OH, AND HAPPY EASTER TO ALL!


	7. A Hamdini Escape

sxmfan's shoutout:

You all should read this. I beg of you.

Road Trip's PROLOGUE is just up. Not the actual story part. PROLOGUE. I was too excited to post it before I finished Daycare Days. Jeez, I'm sorry…

OMG AN UPDATE!!! AND I STILL DON'T OWN HAMTARO! But, for real everyone. I really should have updated this sooner. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer now. Wish me luck.

BTW, my broken pinky healed! HUZZAH!

School has surprisingly not gotten in the way of my long disappearance on this site. Actually, deviantART has been getting in my way a lot. I like drawing a lot, way more than writing, so I'm sorry if I don't update often.

Yay, this chapter is focused on Pashmina, Dexter, Howdy, and Penelope. Yay! Again!

Chapter 7:

A Hamdini Escape

"PASHMINA!"

Pashmina groggily woke up, hitting her head on the ceiling of the closet. For a moment, she had no idea where she was, but as soon as she fell off of her bunk, she seemed to jerk awake at the second her skull hit the floor. She looked up in terror and to her relief, Penelope was sound asleep, breathing evenly and smiling as she dreamt. Pashmina sighed and curled up into a ball, grinning as she watched Penelope sleep. Her thoughts were interrupted by a,

"PASHMINA! GET OUT HERE AT ONCE!"

"Coming, your majesty," Pashmina mumbled as she set the covers over Penelope's neck and then tiptoed out the door. She found Spat sipping his coffee and reading "The Royal Times". Pashmina stood there for who knows long before coughing a little on purpose to grab Spat's attention.

"What?" Spat said as he looked up. His eyes widened as he saw his slave and then he coughed, "Ah, yes. Pashmina, could you close the window? There's a terrible draft in here."

Pashmina puffed out her cheeks in anger and stomped towards the window, shut it furiously, and turned back to her master. He could have woken up poor Penelope over a tiny window!

"You should really fix that window. I expect that from you today after I get back from the town's meeting," Spat said, not looking up from his paper. Pashmina opened her mouth to protest, but the fear of being flogged ran through her mind so, with a struggle, she remained silent.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?!" Spat snapped at her. Pashmina jumped a little before nodding her head and ran out the door, beginning her usual chores around the house. The first part of the day was always to get the water from a well nearby, it was tradition for one of Spat's slaves.

Once out there, she felt the cool morning breeze flow through her fur. Tugging her salmon colored scarf loose a little, she walked towards the well, watching the dew drops on the blades of grass fall into puddles as her toes rustled them. Huffing a little, she heaved a wooden bucket near the well up onto the well's ledge; a couple of loose splinters from the ancient craftsmanship fell into the darkness. Pashmina, with chills burning her spine, stood on her tiptoes to lock her eyes on the damp and cold shadows lurking below. For a moment, she thought Spat might have just come up and pushed her over into ominous space, cackling as she would scream. Shuddering a bit, she quickly sneaked a peek behind her and, to her relief, there was no monstrous hamster behind her. Again, she peered down the isolated hole, a gust of wind blowing against her face from the west. The bucket soon toppled over from the sudden energy and fell down into the well, the darkness eating it as Pashmina sulked at her loss. Surely Spat would punish her for this and being beaten didn't seem to fit with her schedule.

Sighing and turning around, she slid down the well's rocky side, putting her face in her paws. Hopefully, Penelope was still asleep as Pashmina didn't want her best friend to come out and see her like this. After wondering about Penelope, her mind drifted to the bucket trapped in the shadows of the well. Anxiety went up her spine as she thought of herself or Penelope in the well where nobody could hear them or see them-

_That's it_, Pashmina thought, quickly looking inside the well as if it was her sanctuary and, as quick and quiet as a mouse, she ran inside Spat's house to get Penelope.

She thrust open the door and almost let a cry of relief that Spat was gone, maybe already at the village's meeting. Penelope had peeped out of her room, letting out a small, confused "Ookwee?" before Pashmina yanked her arm, running her out of the closet. She quickly gathered Penelope's pillow and blanket and fled through the back door, Penelope at her side.

"Ookwee, ookyoo?" Penelope wailed, shocked at the urgency of the situation. Pashmina sent out an apologetic look and stopped in her path, leaning down to come face to face with the younger hamster.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, Penelope," she said softly, straitening Penelope's blanket out for her. "But I need to get Howdy and Dexter. Can you stay here and be a good girl? I'll be back in less than two minutes, I promise."

And with that, she ran off, leaving Penelope with the well beside her, her pillow, and her bed covers. The cloaked hamster, sat down, crying a little as loneliness took her into its grasp…

"Dexter! Howdy!" Pashmina exclaimed once she had reached Harmony's house. It was Howdy who answered the door, still looking to be half asleep and gnawing on a sunflower seed.

"Pashmina?" Howdy said, a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Pashmina huffed, out of breath from the run. "Can you get Dexter now?"

"Sure," Howdy said immediately, but stopped as he started for Dexter. Eyeing Pashmina suspiciously, he asked, "Wait, what do you want Dexter for?"

"Ugh, never mind," she answered, annoyed at the immaturity. "Dexter!" she called, cupping her paws around her mouth. Dexter came whirling around the corner, his eyes lighting up as he saw Pashmina at the doorway, just waiting for him. And the look on Howdy's jealous face was enough to make him cry out in laughter. He took off towards Pashmina, his love, his hamgirl, his-

_**BAM!!!**_

And just like that, his fantasy ended when Howdy had shut the door on him, making Dexter collide full force with it. Slowly, Howdy opened the door and Pashmina was red the face, figuring out what Dexter was thinking.

"O_uchichi_…" Dexter said, but gasped. What had he said? It was a word that had never come across him and Howdy and Pashmina had the same confused look on their faces.

"What was that, Dex?" Howdy cackled dryly. "What's _ouchichi _mean? Dang, I think you hit your head harder than I thought. Sorry about the closing the door on you thing, it was too tempting-"

"No, wait!" Dexter said, astonished and still on the floor. "That was the first word that came to me, I didn't _mean_ to say it…"

"Why does it matter?" Pashmina interrupted. "I think I found a way to finally become free!"

"You did?" Dexter and Howdy said simultaneously, gawking at her.

"Yup!" Pashmina exclaimed, clapping her paws together. "Spat's gone right now and I just had the idea this morning. You know what place conceals anything from night to day, month to year?"

Howdy and Dexter looked at each other, relying on the other one's answer. Five seconds had passed before Pashmina had answered before them.

"The well! Penelope and I are going to hide in the well and when Spat goes to bed, we'll meet up with Panda and Cappy since you two said they were at Prince Hamtaro's castle!"

***

"Okay, what's that, Midnight? Sparkle's castle is that way?" Oxnard cooed to the cat he stood upon, feeding it a sunflower seed that the cat, strangely enough, gobbled down quickly. The black cat purred and started kept his path straight at the sun rising in the east.

"How can you understand him?" Boss asked, sickened at the very thought of Oxnard talking to a cat. The chubby hamster shrugged and continued to talk to the cat, sometimes whispering in its ear.

"That's nothing," Jingle interrupted, lying down smack in the middle of the cat's back. Strumming his guitar, he continued, "I can talk to birds and pigs, just not leaves and twigs."

Boss rolled his eyes and pouted, ignoring the poet. "Are we almost there?"

Oxnard turned to speak, but Boss cast him a dark look that proved the chef otherwise. He turned to Hamtaro who perched himself on top of Midnight's scalp and the prince said, "I think we're getting close. Sparkle said she lives at that old castle, right by the river. I think…"

Hamtaro's voice drifted off as he ears perked up, twitching as the hamster strained to hear a slurred noise rushing off into the distance. It sounded like when the water would be running in his bathroom, trickling out of the spout and flooding the space, but he didn't hear Maxwell's voice chastising him, he heard different hamsters, whispering…

"H-Hams!" Hamtaro suddenly called out, almost tripping over his feet as found the discovery. "I think that we're at the castle. I can hear the water of the river!"

Sure enough, after he finished sentence, Midnight had pushed his way through the trees and a full view of a gigantic river flew into their eyes. All of their mouths dropped with awe as they took in the scene. The river streaked across the rocky shores it weaved through, foam from the current splashing onto the grass nearby and oozing into the dirt. Only Midnight didn't look skeptical and leaned down for its passengers to dismount. Hamtaro, on all four paws, crept off of Midnight's head and continued to gap at the nature and beauty of this place. Then, as soon as he though of the voices, he could hear the hamsters again, whispering in a strange language that Hamtaro could and couldn't understand.

"Do you hear that?" Hamtaro asked his companions. Boss shrugged and Oxnard shook his head violently. The prince looked quizzically at Jingle. "Jingle, do you hear…" His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Jingle's expression. The traveler had his eyes wide open in a puzzling state, his arms falling lifelessly to his side.

"Jingle?" Boss questioned, a little worried himself.

Jingle shook his head, Mohawk waving back and forth. "I can hear these voices, they make sense and then… they don't make sense. Like they're combining two languages."

"I hear them too," Hamtaro said softly, stepping in line next to Jingle.

"There's no time for this!" Boss bellowed, walking up to the river. He pointed to the monstrous castle across from them. "That's Ham Wizard Castle and we're so close! We just have to cross this river and then save Bijou, piece of cake right?"

"I guess so…" Oxnard said slowly and his knees starting shaking. "But… We don't know what's in there, hams. What if a giant dragon is in there and he didn't even have lunch!"

"Well, that's what you agreed to when you tagged along with us!" Boss laughed, slapping Oxnard on the back. "You do, of course, expect to run into a few monsters, don't you, Oxy?"

As Oxnard tried to reply without stuttering, Hamtaro blocked their voices out and focused on the whispers carried in the wind. He wanted to kick himself right about now. The words banging against his eardrum were so mysterious and yet, so clear. The language the hamsters- or whatever was speaking- nagged the back of his head. Why, he thought, did these words make so much sense? It was like he had really become himself and he fought back to try to make out the words himself. However, when he looked up, his brain seemed to jerk back into his skull as he saw his crew already crossing the unstable bridge to Ham Wizard Castle.

"Guys, wait for me!" Hamtaro called out, the voices dying out as panic overcame him. Boss had led the pack, with Jingle behind him and Oxnard bringing up the rear. Holding a paw out to them, Hamtaro screamed, "That bridge won't be able to hold all of you! Boss, listen to me!"

Boss sighed and shone a glare out into the prince's direction. "Hamtaro, you worry too much-"

It was then that the muscular hamster realized that Hamtaro had been right (For the first time in months) and the wooden planks under his feet gave way and fell down into the empty moat below. He gulped as he clung to the ropes that had held the fallen pieces of the bridge and looked down into the darkness below him, seeming to stare into the face of his doom.

"Have you all got mad cat disease?!" Hamtaro yelled, panicking as more pieces of the bridge collapsed into the emptiness. "Get out of there!"

"W-We can't!" Oxnard sobbed, still clutching to his seed. "We're gonna die!"

"Don't be so melodramatic," Jingle chastised, but his face proved the exact opposite and the ropes that he had held were soon stretching apart, turning weaker and weaker by the second.

"Don't worry!" Hamtaro announced, making his way towards the bridge. "I got you!"

"No, Hamtaro!" all three of the stranded rodents yelled as Hamtaro carefully made his way towards the three of them.

"We're screwed," Boss said, closing his eyes. "We're doomed. We're dead. We're alive, but we are so dead."

"Call your stupid lover over here!" Jingle yelled at Oxnard, one of his paws slipping. He nearly barreled over the edge of the loose rope and his face turned green when he stared down.

"My what?"

"The cat, fat boy!"

Oxnard stared at Jingle. "No need to be hurtful," he said quietly. Then, in a louder voice than Hamtaro or Boss had ever heard, he yelled, "Midnight! Come over here!"

Midnight, like a little puppy, trotted over to the edge of the bridge and wagged his tail. He seemed to think that everyone had been okay, even if they moved an inch, they would fall to their death.

"Can you help us, boy? Can you hold the rope and save us?" Oxnard cooed, smiling weakly.

"I can't believe I ever decided to help you all," Jingle sighed. "I just had to be the guy in a story or play that comes in to show the hero people around and I never even get credit. I should have just stayed at my mom's house and I could have been in a nice warm bed and a bowl of hot soup next to me."

"Jingle, I love to you break to you, we're kind of in a do or die situation," Boss snarled, starting to lose his balance. "It would help if you wouldn't describe your hurt or your life's desires, probably because there's nothing we can do about it right now."

"Midnight!" Hamtaro called to the jet-black creature. "Can you help us out of here?"

Midnight turned his head the side, as if thinking of the idea. After a while, he shook his head, his neon green eyes depressed. Hamtaro frowned and looked around. By the looks of it, they were a tight spot. But the bright side was the rope seemed to be holding fine right now and at that moment, his brain hatched an idea.

"Midnight!" Hamtaro called again and Midnight's eyes perked up. "Go get Maxwell to send some help! He's out by Hambridge in my castle. Tell them to come to Ham Wizard castle to help the prince!"

Midnight nodded and dashed off into the trees, disappearing into its eeriness. A cold silence swept upon the four hamsters as they prayed for the rope they situated themselves on would hold until they had gotten help, but rescue looked bleak. Twilight had settled and their paws started to burn as they squinted into the distance, looking for any stretch of black whisking across the forest before them. Soon, the stars had peeked out from their sanctuary's to begin their work and Hamtaro gazed upon the twinkling lights.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might," he whispered softly to the navy blue heavens. "That Bijou is okay."

He looked down below him and his wish started to echo off of the cliff's walls, fading farther below as was his hope.

"Just whatever you do, make sure Bijou's okay."

***

"Zhere 'as to be a way out of 'ere!" Bijou screamed as she kicked the cell wall, tears forming in her eyes. She desperately swung her arms to rid her wrists of the chains and after five minutes of struggling, she slid down the mucky wall. The agony of wanting to be free, to run into her hamboy's arms, to look into his brilliant chocolate brown eyes was unbearable for her. Then, the horror of him being torn apart by the cat, sent by Sparkle, made her heart twist in an unforgivable way. Gritting her teeth, she looked up to the ceiling.

" 'Amtaro, please hurry. I hate being trapped 'ere," she whispered hoarsely.

"No wonder," a voice in the distance croaked.

Bijou stood perfectly still, her head spinning in all directions as she looked for the source of the voice. But no one was there. She slammer her face into her paws. "_Mon dieu,_ now I am 'earing zhings!" she chastised herself.

"You're not hearing things. I'm in the next cell."

Wiping her eyes, she got up and cautiously walked to the bars of her cell, looking down the hall. Sure enough, another hamster had been locked away and he appeared even dirtier than Bijou. He had orange fur on his ears and arms with a vertical stripe of the same shade reaching his nose. He wore a batted up baby blue jacket that covered his back and skull, dirt and muck covering every spot. The thing that struck the princess as odd was how he had yellow antennas and wings, wings that looked like it had come from a mutated ladybug.

"U-uh," Bijou stuttered, fighting to think of something appropriate to say to him. "_B-Bonjour,_ I'm Bijou… Princess of France."

The imprisoned hamster nodded and introduced himself, a smile crossing his face. "I'm Prince Bo, ruler of Rainbowland!" He beat a paw to his chest proudly as he looked up, as if viewing his kingdom.

Bijou chuckled dryly and secretly stepped back a little. She wasn't sure if this hamster had spoken the truth or had turned psychotic. She had never heard of Rainbowland before and her geography teacher had taught her well. Before she could reply, Prince Bo had started to speak again.

"I'm here because I refused to marry Sparkle," Prince Bo said, reading Bijou's face like a book. "Hopefully, that evil hamgirl didn't try to marry_ you_, right?"

"O-Oh, no!" Bijou laughed half heartedly. "I vas… kidnapped."

Bo's face twisted in confusion. "Why were you kidnapped?"

"It does not matter!" Bijou squealed, trying to change the subject. " 'Ow long 'ave you been 'ere? You never spoke to me before."

"I guess I was too tired or lazy," the prince laughed quietly. "Besides, I think I was a little too depressed."

"Depressed?" Bijou couldn't help but wonder and she had quickly covered her mouth. Where she had come from, it was considered rude to ask so many questions. Bo, however, seemed to have a different culture and answered her question with a look of dread on his face.

"When I refused to marry Sparkle," Bo began. "She couldn't control me, I have powers that she could never have. So instead of trashing me, she went after an even worse thing; the thing I loved most."

***

Panda and Cappy soon were washing dishes, scrubbing away more soap than they had bargained for with dirty and tired looks on their faces. Their eyes had ached from searching for any specks that they missed and their feet sore from standing on the hard marble floor all afternoon. However, they were thankful for having only to wash the dishes; other hamsters dashed from stove to stove, counter to counter to prepare for dinner.

"It's not fair!" Panda huffed, brow furrowed as he furiously wiped a spot that wouldn't go away. "Do you know what Maxwell's doing right now?"

Cappy looked on for him to continue, his eyes flitting up to his companion, tiredly, but still the same as the years before. Panda didn't turn to look at him.

"Right now, he's lounging in a room with a piano at his side, sucking down tea with the new girl. Here we are, working our tails off for his mess!" He threw down the dish he was holding at the sink and it cracked in half, shards of glass crushing against the sides of the sink. Cappy half jumped, but wasn't able to say anything as Panda continued his rant. "We need to get out of this, Cappy! I can't take it anymore! Prince Hamtaro had told us-"

"Panda," Cappy said slowly, "I don't think that we can get out of this. The prince is gone on a rescue mission and there's already enough corruption here in the castle. None of the hamsters get along with each other, it's like thousands of Dexters and Howdys!"

Panda hung his head down, the words Cappy had just said was enough to make him downright guilty and the black and white hamster reached out for the sponge, his arms feeling as heavy as granite. Cappy gave him a sympathetic smile and pulled his hat down a little, something he did when he knew something was over.

"What do you think Dexter and Howdy are doing now, Panda?"

***

"Okay, when the clock strikes midnight, we'll hoist you two out of the well and we can all make a break for the castle," Dexter whispered to Pashmina. He slowly lowered the bucket, which held Pashmina inside, her knees scrunched up to her chest, and her mood in no better condition. She squeezed her eyes closed, wanting the overwhelming dread to blow off her. The guilt rose into her throat, choking her with blame of leaving Penelope alone by herself at the bottom of the well with water splashing down there. It was shallow, of course, but hearing her innocent squeaks of "Ookwee?" made Pashmina want to slap herself. It just had to be Howdy's bright idea for Pashmina to be lowered down without Penelope, for more "security measures".

"Ookyoo!" Penelope squealed and leapt unexpectedly into Pashmina's arms once the golden hamster had reached the watery bottom of the well. Even if the darkness consumed the little hamster's face and Pashmina couldn't see her happy tears, it felt the same as it always had been; she returned the hug, ready to cry herself as the night had settled, Howdy and Dexter gone.

The hours had passed and it seemed to take even longer as the two girls were forced to remain quiet, just in case Spat could heard the two's conversation. Once in a while, Pashmina would stroke Penelope's head or hold her closer when the wind above them whirled into the well, causing Pashmina's paws to shake and Penelope to softly cry. Then, they could finally make out Spat's loud cry of angst. It made Pashmina twitch as he yelled and cursed and it was clear of what he was furious about. Penelope peered up above the well, only to see the stars above them, shivers running down her spine. The coldness of the water had soaked into her cloak and it was far more colder than Pashmina's damp scarf. At last, Spat's screams of anguish faded away and the sound of guinea pigs running down the road were heard. Pashmina, finally letting a breath that she seemed to be holding for hours, stood up, Penelope in her arms. She knew Dexter and Howdy couldn't come help them out of the well at the second that Spat had left, but until they had come, the pain her chest would not go away.

"Ookyoo?" Penelope spoke and Pashmina's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shhh!" she whispered hoarsely to the younger hamster like she never had before. The thumping in her chest grew louder and harder. "We have to wait for Dexter and Howdy, so be quiet until they come."

"Someone say our names?" a familiar voice hooted from above.

"Howdy!" Pashmina yelled, standing on her tip toes.

"Ookwee!" Penelope squeaked, raising her paws up in the air.

"Okay, we're going to you hoist you two up," Howdy said. Then, he laughed and, referring to Penelope's language, joked, "Ookwee here has the bucket and rope so he'll just lower the bucket and you two can get in."

"Thank you, thanks so much you two," Pashmina choked out, swallowing her tears of gratitude. Dexter lowered the bucket and rope and Pashmina carried Penelope into it, finally jumping herself. Once she had given the word, Dexter and Howdy both hustled to get them out of the well, as fast and as careful as they could. Pashmina's eyes flitted to the stars above her, each one getting closer and closer and when she reached the top of the well, it seemed she could just reach out and grab a star. Penelope was hoisted out and Dexter and Howdy, as usual, argued over who would get to help Pashmina out, but the hamgirl had already hopped out of the bucket. The two quarreling hamsters had finally realized that Pashmina had gotten out safely by herself and the four moved quickly to the trees.

As Pashmina had taken her first step into the woods and off of Spat's land, she realized that this was the first step of her freedom. And it was the feeling blazing her heart that made her ready to dance. So she did a little jig as they four made their way towards the castle.

***

Well, THAT took forever. AND HOLY SNAPPERDOODLE, THIS TOOK ME SIX MONTHS TO UPATE?! I'M SO SORRY!!!

A quick look at the next chapter:

Panda and Cappy quickly understand the motive of freedom when they confront runways Pashmina and Penelope and now, want out of the castle more than ever before, ready to set out and make their lives meaningful. Maxwell starts to learn more and more about Sandy but… Is there something familiar about this girl? Stan, however, has his eyes set on some other prize other than money. Prince Bo's past is revealed and Bijou realizes the mistake that he made and, if repeated, could mean the end of the world. Meanwhile, Hamtaro, Boss, Oxnard, and Jingle are caught in a situation that no one is powerful enough to get out of. You think they'll survive without becoming, oh, let's say… bird food?

Tune in next time, okay? And remember to click (not lick) the button below. One or two words, that's all I ask…


End file.
